1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bar code reading method and apparatus.
2. Background Art
Labels having bar codes are classified into, for example, two kinds, i.e., eight-digit labels and 13-digit labels. The eight-digit label is constructed by two blocks of left and right each having four digits. The 13-digit label is constructed by two blocks of left and right each having six digits. The left block has seven digits including two flag digits for indicating a figure.
In reading the 13-digit label, the six-digit block is sometimes read as a four-digit block depending on a way of beam scanning. As will be described in detail later, a prior art technique has a problem of erroneously reading the 13-digit label as the eight-digit label.